Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by VirgoANDVenus
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You-Know-Who is back, people are being killed every hour of the day, and mayhem is threatening to destroy Harry's world forever... R/R! Pairings: Most likely R/Hr and H/G. GoF spoilers!
1. Birthday Wishes

Read the A/N please! Please! Do it for us! Thanks!  
  
A/N Hey everyone! This is Virgo&Venus and yes we are two people. Virgo just happens to be Jey4eva and if you haven't read her stories we really hope you will. And Venus is CrazyXXXBaby, but she wishes that you wouldn't read her other story because, "It really sucks!" As she would say. Anyway, we hope that you enjoy this story and we just wanted to let you know that it might take a while for each chapter to be posted because since we're writing it together we have to keep emailing to each other. We had a great time writing the first chapter of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Please review and tell us how great it was! =Þ Hehehe just kidding. Flames are accepted, but just so you know, we will be feeding them to our pet Niffler, Draco. Constructive critisism only, please! Please no, "It really sucked!" That's just rude... Anyway, that's enough of our rambling (mostly just Venus's, who tends to do that a lot). Hope you enjoy that story as much as we enjoyed writing it!   
  
If you haven't read Goblet of Fire, then please be warned that there are spoilers in this story. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to us. Except the basic plotline. Actually, this is what we think will happen in the fifth book, so maybe it really isn't ours. I dunno... It all belongs to the amazingly talented, beautiful, hilarious goddess, Joanne Kathleen Rowling! Where would our lives be without you and your masterpiece?   
  


~  


  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
By: Virgo&Venus  
  
  
Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes   
  
The house was silent inside number 4 Privet Drive. The occupants of the house were Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and their son Dudley. They were sleeping (snoring more like) peacefully. But in the smallest room in the house, an unusual boy named Harry Potter was fighting to wake up.  
  
_Harry was in a strange place. He was walking-Walking yes, but on what? His feet didn't seem to touch anything. There was a strange mist in the air and it was damp and cold. There was an eerie feeling walking through it-It was like walking through ghosts, which Harry wasn't very fond of doing.  
  
Harry was alert. His head snapped to attention every time he heard so much as a whisper, that could've been his imagination. How much he wished he had his wand with him-Where WAS his wand?  
  
"...Harry..."  
  
Harry jumped. Had he heard right? Had he heard his name? It had been a soft whisper. Almost like it was just a brush in his ear.  
  
"...Harry..."  
  
There it was again. Harry started to feel uneasy. The voice sounded more define and clear that time. He spun around on instinct, and to his horror came face to face with Cedric Diggory. But Cedric-He was dead. All you could see in his eyes was white. Cedric's face was half bone, half skin. Worms were squirming inside then out of his nostrils. His hair was limp and dead.  
  
Cedric pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "Its all your fault," he said in a raspy voice. It reminded Harry so much of Lord Voldemort's.  
  
"Your fault," Cedric repeated. "All YOUR fault Harry."  
  
"N- NO," Harry choked. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"You did this to me Harry. You did," Cedric insisted. "You did."  
  
"No. No, I- I..." Harry trailed off at a loss for words. It WAS his fault. After all, it HAD been his idea to grab the Triwizard Cup at the same time. If he'd just listened to Cedric and took the Cup by himself, Cedric wouldn't be dead. But Harry had been stubborn. He didn't want to take the Cup. He wanted them both to win-fair and square.  
  
If only you hadn't argued, Harry thought to himself. Why did you have to go off saying that both of you should take the Cup? It ended up killing Cedric. He could still remember the horror he felt when he heard the two most terrible words that any wizard dreaded hearing leak into the air... 'Avada Kedavra'. He remembered the tears that streamed down Cho's face. How unbelievably guilty he felt to be the cause of her tears.  
  
"You did this to me, Harry. If you hadn't persuaded me to take the Cup with you, I'd still be alive," Cedric said.  
  
Harry stared at Cedric for a long time. "You're right," he finally whispered. "I killed you! I killed you! It's all my fault!" He shouted. He buried his face in his hands muttering over and over, "Me. All my fault."_  
  
BANG!  
  
BANG!  
  
BANG!  
  
Harry rolled out of bed- In the process banging his head on the old hardwood floor, "Aw! Bloody hell- My head!" He moaned.  
  
"Wake up, boy!" His Uncle Vernon barked, banging on his door. "And stop that yapping of yours! I'm trying to get some sleep!"  
  
Harry sat up, clutching his head. "It was a dream," he whispered. "Not real-Dream," he repeated. He glanced at his watch and jumped. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. That meant... it was his birthday! He was officially fifteen.  
  
Harry looked inside his owl, Hedwig's, cage. She was still out flying. He couldn't blame her. Being cooped up in the Dursley's house for too long could do a number on your sanity. Harry had more than enough experience.  
  
Harry sighed, putting on his glasses. He reached for a flashlight under his pillow and clicked it on. He searched around his room for the books and parchment papers that he had been working on before he had fallen asleep. The professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which Harry attended, hadn't been too light in assigning homework for the summer vacation. Harry didn't see the point in it-Even though it gave him something to do.  
  
His best friend, Ron Weasley, who attended Hogwarts with Harry, would have agreed completely with him, and then some.  
  
But his other best friend, Hermione Granger, was a whole different story. In 3rd  
year, she had signed up for twelve different classes. Even 'Muggle Studies'-Which was pretty obscene since she was Muggle-born and knew everything about Muggles. Hermione loved to learn. She must have been the smartest witch that Hogwarts had had in a century... But a little annoying at times.  
  
Suddenly there was a rustle at the open window. Harry looked up and a bunch of feathers brushed by his face. Hedwig was back. With presents and letters.  
  
Harry untied the packages and letters from her legs and opened one of the letters. It was from Ron. It read:  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
Happy Birthday! You must be dying of boredom with those horrible Muggles. So, Mum and Dad suggested that you come stay with us for the rest of the summer holiday. We checked with Dumbledore, and he gives the okay. Have you heard about the attacks done by Who-Know-Who, yet? They're pretty serious, mate. The Ministry is saying that he's still in Britain somewhere and keeping a low profile. Those damn Death Eaters are protecting him. Its not right that they're free to help him gain power again. They all deserve the Dementor's Kiss, but Fudge will never believe that Voldemort's back. A lot of people are getting ready to overthrow him as Minister of Magic. That's what Dad says. I think Dumbledore should take his place-At least he knows what he's doing.  
  
To tell you the truth, I'm sort of...sort of worried about Hermione. I dunno, I mean, she _is _Muggle-born and you know how You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters hate all Muggles and Muggle-borns. I'm afraid that they may hurt her and her family. Don't tell her I told you, though. She would turn all girly on us and probably throw herself at me like she did in third year. Remember that? I swear, that girl was really out of her tree, then. Lets just keep this a secret, okay?   
  
  
Anyway, Mum and Dad said that they can pick you up whenever you fancy. We'll take a Ministry car this time to avoid-Er... What happened last year.  
  
Hope you like your present. Mum and Ginny baked the cake. (Ginny demanded she help.)   
  
Write back and tell us when we should come pick you up. See you then!  
  
Ron  
  
  
Harry smiled and put the note down on his bed. He picked up Ron's package and carefully opened it. Immediately, a note fell out of it. It read:  
  
Hi again! Just wanted to tell you what this is before you go opening it. It's called a Dangerom. It's kind of like Neville's Remembrall. Except it'll remain blue if you're safe, or turn red if you're in danger. It's pretty small, so you could wear it around your neck. You know, with You-Know-Who and stuff. It was Ginny's idea. (The girl's not as dumb as she seems.)  
  
So can you come?  
  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed softly, not wanting to wake up the Dursleys. He unwrapped the rest of the wrapping paper, revealing a small ball, just the size of the muggle candy called a 'jawbreaker'. He was mesmerized by the dim glow of the ball. Right now it was a light blue. He wondered how much time he would have until it turned red... It seemed that ever since he found out he was a wizard, danger had been lurking behind him like the plague.  
  
He finally tore his eyes away from the Dangerom, to see another owl swoop into the room, carrying a package. He smiled, it was either from Hermione or his half-giant friend Hagrid.  
  
He untied the package, and opened it hastily. It was from Hagrid. He had made him a birthday cake, but Harry didn't intend on eating it. Hagrid sometimes sat on Harry's presents. Harry put it aside, maybe he'd offer some to Dudley for breakfast. There was also another package with it, that was in the shape of a book. Harry froze, remembering Hagrid's 3rd year present to him. It had been a book called, "The Monster Book of Monsters," and it could bite. Harry got out his wand nervously, thinking that if it was dangerous he could put a stunning spell on it. _Great Harry, this is really brave of you, _he thought_, you're STUNNING a book._ Harry shook his head, and poked at the package with his wand. Nothing happened.  
  
Harry relaxed and set his wand aside, and began tearing the wrapping paper off. He had been right-It WAS a book...  
  
It took all the self-control Harry could muster not to jump up and down with joy. Hagrid has given him a book called, "The Secrets of Seeking- Told by the Famous Seekers Themselves; Honestly, We're Not Kidding- It's the REAL Thing."  
  
"Whoa- This is amazing," Harry whispered, staring at the shiny pages of famous Seekers, who told the secrets of their success from their picture on the page.  
  
"... the most important thing you must know about being a great Seeker is that you have to keep..." Adam Henoroy was cut off.  
  
Harry shut the book, promising himself he'd read it later. He wanted to get to Hagrid's letter. He unrolled the parchment and read:  
  
How you doing, Harry? Good I hope, considering it's your birthday. Happy Birthday! I couldn't decide what to get you, since there are a couple of books you need for my class next year. ("Oh no," Harry muttered.) Don't worry, nothing that'll kill you. I hope you like this one-thought it would be useful to you. Anyway, Madam Maxime and I have been circling the world all summer. I just had enough time to write down this note and send this package to you. It's serious business right now-I hope when you come to Hogwarts, you'll be prepared. Things have changed over the summer. But I'm sure you'll hear about that when you get to school. Don't let those Muggles of yours get you down. You'll be in Hogwarts soon enough. Bye then.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry frowned, wondering what Hagrid meant when he said, 'things have changed over the summer'. He'd have to ask Ron or Hermione later.  
  
Two more owls came swooping through the window. Harry took the packages from them, and offered all of them Hagrid's cake, but they all turned away. Harry shrugged, and unrolled one of the parchments. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you're all right. Not much going on around these parts of Britain. I'm rather glad, actually.   
  
Has Ron invited you to spend the rest of the summer holidays at the Burrow? I hope so... He invited me too! I'm so excited.   
  
If you're thinking about what happened to Viktor, Harry where's your brain? I've never liked him like that. He was very sweet and kind, but I don't like him in the same way that he likes me. He knows this, too. I had to break the news to him when he kept asking me to visit him over the summer. What was he thinking? A 14-year- old girl traveling all the way to Bulgaria to visit a 18-year-old MAN! Did he really think my parents would let me? Ron was rather relieved, I think, when I told him I hadn't gone. Hmmm....that really gets me thinking. Anyway, I didn't even want to go really. I'd rather spend my summer with you and Ron.  
  
I thought I'd give you something to read. It's the exact same thing that I gave Ron for his birthday. I thought it might be useful for the adventures that may come finding us in our 5th year. Ron probably hasn't read it yet, and probably plans not to. Yes, it's a book. But a very interesting and useful one.  
  
Oh, and I snuck in a few Chocolate Frogs. Mum and Dad didn't see me  
purchasing them.  
  
I guess we'll be going to Diagon Alley while we're at Ron's. Hope you can come! See you soon, Harry. Be safe!   
  
Love from,  
Hermione   
  
  
Harry unwrapped Hermione's package and chuckled softly at the book she had given him. It was, "Hogwarts-A History". Hermione had been trying to get them to read it ever since 1st year. She probably got so fed up that she decided to buy it for them.  
  
Harry's eyes strayed to the last package. It was badly wrapped. It had places with no wrapping paper, and places where the wrapping paper was a different design. Harry frowned, not knowing who else would want to send him a present. It was a small package. Harry read the note.  
  
Hello Harry Potter!  
  
'Tis Dobby writing to you, sir. I almost forgot to send Harry Potter a present. But luckily, Professor Dumbledore reminded me. I hope you like it, sir. I was thinking that I'd drop by and say hello. (Harry's eyes widened in horror, remembering the last time Dobby had come to his house.) But I don't have time. (Harry breathed again with a sigh of relief.) Professor Dumbledore has been working us house elves hard in changing the school a bit. But I am not allowed to tell you about it. Dobby keeps Professor Dumbledore's secrets.  
  
I hope you like my present to you, Harry Potter, sir. I'll see you at Hogwarts.  
  
Happy Birthday!  
Dobby  
  
Harry tore the paper off Dobby's present. The package was very soft and Harry could guess what was inside. Socks. Dobby had given him socks ever since Harry set him free in 2nd year. Dobby made them himself. The socks had different designs on each pair and were very colorful. "I'm never wearing them..." Harry whispered to himself putting the socks in his trunk with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Harry put all of his cards on his bedside table and climbed back into bed. He was just thinking about what had happened in his dream about Cedric when he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  


  
~  
  


A/N How you like? Too short? Okay? Too long? WONDERFUL!? MAGNIFICENT!? Okay, then tell us in your review! Bye!  
  
~*Virgo&Venus*~  
-Proud and Loyal Members of the Good Ship R/Hr-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sirius's Mysterious Gift and an Insane U...

A/N Hey everybody! Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are really great! I just wanted to let everyone know that we kind of changed our pen name. It is now "VirgoANDVenus." Hope you enjoy the second chapter! Review, please? The next chapter should be up in the next couple of weeks. Thanks, bye!  
  
If you haven't read Goblet of Fire, then please be warned that there are spoilers in this story. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: If any of this was ours, we'd be rolling in a whole lot of dough! It all belongs to the magnificent, J.K. Rowling. We thought of the plot, though. At least, we think we did. Oh well! Enjoy!  
  


~   


  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
By: VirgoANDVenus  
  
  
Chapter 2: Sirius's Mysterious Gift and an Insane Uncle  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly. His room slowly came into focus. He sat up, yawned, and stretched sleepily. He looked over at Hedwig, and yelped when he saw four owls in her cage. "Augh!" He cried.  
  
Hedwig stared at him scornfully. She clucked her beak.  
  
Harry ransacked his brain, trying to figure out what all those owls were doing in Hedwig's cage. Hedwig seemed a bit annoyed that _her_ cage was being treated as an owlery.  
  
Harry's eyes strayed to the floor, where he saw that someone had messily left wrapping paper, cakes, and presents lying around. Harry scowled, suddenly realizing that it was HE who had left everything on the floor. _And they say, the memory goes first,_ he thought sheepishly.  
  
He glanced at his watch. It read: 9:05 AM. He was surprised that Aunt Petunia hadn't rapped on his door and hollered at him to get up and cook breakfast. He sighed, and looked down at the delicious cakes (not counting Hagrid's). He decided he'd have most of his breakfast here, since the Dursleys never gave him much.  
  
Harry's cousin, Dudley, had been put on a diet last year. He had gone from very big, last year, to **huge**. Aunt Petunia had just taken him off his diet saying mournfully to his doctor, "I don't want my poor Duddeykins to suffer any longer!"  
  
Harry had to stifle his snorts and laughter when he had heard her. Harry settled himself on the floor and made a grab for the cake that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had made for him. He blushed as he remembered what Ron had said in his letter. _"Ginny demanded she help."_ Harry knew Ginny had had a crush on him since his second year when he first stayed at the Weasley's house, but he would always remind himself that she was just Ron's little sister. She was his _little_ sister. But now that he thought about it, she was only a year younger than him. And he and Ginny were the only people who had faced Lord Voldemort face-to-face and come out alive. He thought about when he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets in second year. _She was very brave,_ Harry thought to himself wistfully. _Wait! What am I saying? This is Ginny..." _He took the cake in his hands and forgot about Ginny for a moment.   
  
The cake was chocolate with vanilla icing. He took a slice of it. It tasted as good as it looked. After finishing the last slice, Harry gathered all of the presents and cakes and put them under the loose floorboard in the floor where he hid all of school supplies and private possessions. He was just in time, too.  
  
Not even two seconds later, Aunt Petunia opened his door. She looked in, "What are you doing on the floor and awake!" She shrieked. "You should have some sense to start breakfast!" She walked in and glared down at him.  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Petunia," Harry muttered.  
  
"Get up, boy! Don't try to get any filthier than you already are!" She barked. She looked up as the owls in Hedwig's cage hooted. She squealed. "Y-You- e-evil little creature!" She ran towards the door and grasped the doorknob. She had her other hand to her heart and was staring at Hedwig's cage in horror. "What are so MANY of them doing in there-In this HOUSE?!" She exclaimed. "Vernon! Come in here this instant!" She yelled.  
  
"No, Aunt Petunia-It- er, wasn't my fault..." Harry trailed off at a loss for words. He forgot all about the owls. How stupid he had been to keep them there all night.  
  
"You keep your mouth closed until your Uncle Vernon comes in here," Aunt Petunia snarled.  
  
Harry sighed as he heard the thundering of the stairs as his large Uncle Vernon clamored up. "What is it Petunia? Where's my breakfast?"  
  
"Look! The boy-Look what he's done!" Aunt Petunia said, gesturing to the cage. With one last look at the owls and a small gasp, she fainted on Harry's bed.  
  
Uncle Vernon turned a nasty shade of purple as he looked at the cage of birds, "You IDIOT!" He exclaimed. "Where did you get so many of them?! Who gave you permission-Oh, YOU! This is the last straw! How dare you-Look what you've done to your Aunt. The least you could do is be grateful that you're still in this house after all these HAPPENINGS have been happening-!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"But, Uncle Vernon, you see, it wasn't my FAULT. I just-" Harry started.  
  
"Not another word out of you, boy! Keep your mouth shut!" Uncle Vernon snarled. He then bustled over to Aunt Petunia.  
  
Big thumps on the stairs told Harry that Dudley was running up towards his room; no doubt going to complain about his breakfast. "Mum?" He called from the top step. "Just take your time. I can wait all day for my breakfast if you like." He muttered sarcastically. "MUM!" He called out getting annoyed that his mother wasn't answering him. He moaned as he walked closer to Harry's door. He looked into the room. "Mum-MUMMY!" He cried when he saw her lying on the bed unconscious.  
  
Aunt Petunia slowly opened one eye, "Where. Am. I. Vernon?!" She said dramatically, grabbing Uncle Vernon's shirt collar desperately. Harry pretended to hurl and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's alright, Petunia. It's just the boy's room-Let's get you out of here," Uncle Vernon said, glaring at Harry nastily.  
  
Dudley looked after his mum, then turned back to Harry with an evil grin, "You'll surely get it now," he said nastily.  
  
"Get out before I turn you into a whale. Oh, I forgot, you already are one!" Harry said absentmindedly. He grinned.  
  
Dudley gasped.  
  
"Damn," Harry muttered as Dudley bustled out of the room to his father who was sure to pop Harry's arm out of its socket for threatening Dudley.  
  
He sent all the owls out after giving them each a light snack. But no sooner had they gone, when another one came swooping in with a package and a letter.  
  
Harry untied the parchment and gave the owl a snack, already sending it on its way. "Sorry for being rude," he told the owl. "But I'm already in enough trouble as it is."  
  
The owl gave a curt nod and flew off.  
  
Harry unrolled the parchment and saw that it was from his Godfather, Sirius Black. Harry eagerly read the letter:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How has your summer been? Dumbledore informs me that you might be staying with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. If those Muggles of yours don't let you, just use the old trick okay? I feel that you are much safer with people who care about you.  
  
So, I'm fine at the moment. No need to worry. There have been times where I was in danger, but nothing too bad. Seriously. Hey, my name isn't Sirius for nothing. Ha, get it? Serious, Sirius. Right. I remember that being an old joke between your Dad and I... Oh, well I seem to be digressing off the subject... What was I writing to you for in the first place?  
  
Oh yes! Your birthday. How old are you now? 15? My, time does fly by  
fast. I remember myself at 15... young, carefree, innocent... (Harry snorted. From what he had heard, Sirius along with his father, Remus Lupin, and that traitor Peter Pettigrew had been anything but innocent.) ...exceptionally handsome. (Harry laughed out loud that time. Sirius had been very handsome when he was young and he still was, but he definitely wasn't modest about it). Er, where is my mind today? I seem to be going down memory lane... My, is this the longest letter you've read, talking about nothing? Terribly sorry, Harry.  
  
Now then, your birthday. I had no idea what to give you. If you have noticed, I forgot last year's... So I thought that I would make it up to you. So go ahead. Open it.  
  
  
Harry turned to look at the package. He unwrapped the wrapping paper and opened the box. Out fell a- a... something. Harry frowned at the object. It seemed to be a mirror... sort of. It was a piece of a mirror, at least, in the shape of a woman's profile. Harry studied his reflection in it. A skinny, average sized boy stared back at him with stunning emerald eyes. His jet black hair was sticking up at all different angles. There was a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of the boy's nose, and they seemed ready to fall. Harry pushed his glasses up. Then turned back to Sirius's letter.  
  
But there was a thumping of footsteps coming closer to his door. With a blink of an eye, Harry stuffed the letter and package under his bed.  
  
Uncle Vernon poked an eyeball through the crack in his door. A long iron rod pushed the door aside, and Uncle Vernon leaped into the room. His hands had such a tight grasp on the rod, that his knuckles were dead white. Harry leaped up and frowned at his Uncle Vernon.  
  
"What do you think you're going to do with that thing?!" Harry asked looking surprisingly at his Uncle. _That's it, he's officially gone starkers._ Harry thought to himself.  
  
"What do I think I'm going to do with this thing?" Uncle Vernon said mocking Harry in a small voice. He gestured towards the rod. "What do I think I'm going to do with this thing?!" He shouted as if it were obvious.  
  
"Yes, that's what I just asked you," Harry replied calmly. "But you still haven't answered."  
  
"What do YOU think I'm going to do with this thing, you stupid BOY?!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "I plan on popping all of those damned birds OUT OF MY HOUSE.   
That's what I'm going to do with this THING!" Uncle Vernon madly raised the rod and swung it at the air dangerously.  
  
"Where are they, boy?" He shouted. "Where are you hiding the lot of those ruddy birds?"  
  
"Errr... they're gone," Harry said. He racked his brain, wondering how he could save poor Hedwig. She was shrieking in her cage as Uncle Vernon madly swung the rod at the air.  
  
"Stop that RACKET!" Uncle Vernon shouted, swinging the rod down onto Dudley's broken television set that he had gotten when he was 5. The rod shattered the glass screen, splattering the glass everywhere. The television let out white and blue sparks, then died down.  
  
Hedwig ruffled her feathers, and pursed her beak. She grew quiet, too frightened to make a sound.  
  
"I'll finish off that bird. Once and for all," Uncle Vernon declared in a small and maddening voice. He made his way to the cage.  
  
Harry stepped in front of Hedwig's cage, alarmed. "Get away from her... or I'll... I'll..." Harry thought hard.  
  
"You'll WHAT boy? Use your silly magic, eh? Well, if I remember correctly, you aren't ALLOWED to use your magic outside of school. So HA!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's shoulder, and roughly pushed him out of the way.  
  
Harry stumbled and fell on the floor. His head banged hard, and he grabbed his temple.  
  
_...If those Muggles of yours don't let you, just use the old trick okay?..._  
  
Harry struggled to remember the old trick that Sirius had mentioned. He sat up. Uncle Vernon was struggling to open the cage. _Hedwig_, Harry's brain screamed. _OLD  
trick... old trick... Augh! What was the OLD TRICK!_  
  
Harry couldn't think. What was the old trick?  
  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed in frustration.  
  
Uncle Vernon paused and turned to Harry. "What's that, you say?" He asked Harry, scrunching up his face to glare at the boy.  
  
"Sirius," Harry repeated. "Sirius!" He exclaimed, his memory coming back to him. "I completely forgot..." Harry trailed off as his clever plan formed.  
  
"You forgot what?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"I forgot to... write my Godfather, Sirius. Yes, that's right. My godfather, you know the one?"  
  
"The murderer?" Uncle Vernon whispered.  
  
"Er, yeah that's the one. The _mad _murderer." Harry said nodding.  
  
"What are-What are you planning on writing to him about?" Uncle Vernon asked, swallowing nervously.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'd tell him that I can't stay with the Weasleys like he had wanted since I'm in big trouble with you and Aunt Petunia..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Weasley?" Uncle Vernon's nose wrinkled in disgust. "That redheaded fellow? Well, you're damn right you're not going. I'm not about to let that nutter into my house again."  
  
"This time they'll come by car," Harry persisted. "And I won't be in your hair until next summer-Think about it," Harry reasoned.  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes showed a definite possibility. "Fine," he spat as if he was unhappy about it. He strode to Harry's door. "But until then-You're grounded!" And with that, Uncle Vernon slammed Harry's door shut. The walls shook.   
  
Harry shuddered, but his face broke into a smile. _No more Dursleys until next year_, he thought happily.  
  
He unrolled a new piece of parchment. He had to write to Ron, and tell him to come fetch him as soon as possible. _The Burrow,_ he thought dreamily. _Ron's so lucky...  
  
_

~  
  


A/N So, you like? Don't like? LOVE?! Tell us in your review! Thanks!  
  
~*VirgoANDVenus*~  
-Proud and Loyal Members of the Good Ship R/Hr-   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
